Little And Mischievous
by prep slayer
Summary: My first fic! ^_^ It's about how the Z-Shenshi got turned into 9 year olds and are now back in.....elementry school! The horrors! This will get good...I promise. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Dragonball Z or Cowboy Bebop. I'm just using the characters for my fic! ^^

A/N - This is my first fic so don't flame me too much (and be honest).

Little And Mischievous - Prologue 

Written by prep slayer

Once upon a time, the Z-Senshi was having another party at Capsule Corp. All were happy and having a good time, except for Vegeta...because he's just Vegeta.

Inside Bulma's laboratory there is a figure with short red hair and is wearing a white loose fit shirt with blue shorts. The figure's sex is hard to tell, the hair is very short, it has a never-ending blush, no developments anywhere. It's wearing a pair of odd looking glasses. They cover the eyes and there are words and numbers scrolling up and down the glasses. 

"I got it!" The figure had an almost female voice...but then again...it's hard to tell. 

"Did you get it Ed?" A light masculine voice said over a walkie-talkie.

"Aha! I got the bounty here!" Ed smiled and walked out of the lab. She (Yes...it's a she) was in Bulma's lab getting info on the Saiya-jin Vegeta. He had a 750-million woolong bounty on him, mostly because of what he did in his past. "Hey! I found something!" 

"What is it Ed?" Spike said from the Bebop.

"I don't know...it's odd looking." She picks up a funny shaped gun. On it there is a series of numbers, 1 to 99. "This is an odd looking thing...maybe I can hack into it!" She smiled and picked it up.

Outside, the Z - Senshi heard the alarm go off from Bulma's lab.

"What the!?" Vegeta blurted out while spitting out the party food he was eating.

"God Vegeta, if you wanna spit out your food don't spit it on me!" Goku yelled while wiping off the food and throwing it on the ground.

Everyone is now running to Bulma's lab to check out what all the commotion is all about.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta yelled at Ed, "and you better not have done anything with my sugar packets!"

"I'm Ed, and you must be Vegeta."

"Yeah so you better... Huh... What's that in your hand?"

"This, I dunno. I just found it."

"That's my Age-anator! Don't you go and push any..." Bulma was then cut off.

Click, click, click... BBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT

The Z - Senshi was just turned into little, mischievous 9 year olds.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta yelled while looking at everyone ,being 9 year olds and all.

A/N - My sister (pyro freak) did the editing so if anything sucks blame it on her.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Chaos Starts

Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this fic except the story (duh).

A/N - In this chapter I have no help from pf so it might seem different. ^^

Little And Mischievous - The Chaos Starts

Now that the Z - Senshi has become 9 year olds, Vegeta is pissed. "You little bastard, you better change me back or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Ed doesn't know how to change you back." Said Ed while she was examining the gun.

"Well surely Bulma knows how to get us back to normal." Goku said while stuffing the rest of the party food down his bottomless pit.

"Kakaratto... You found a brain. A rather small one, but none the less you found one." Vegeta said surprisingly.

"I did... Oh... I mean... I did" Goku said sternly. " Hey, wait a minute, I already had a brain."

" Don't be a Baka, you didn't have one and you know it." Said Vegeta.

" Only one thing" said Goten, " Where's Bulma?"

" She's right... There." Said Vegeta while his eye started twitching. " OOOHHHH SSSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!!! BUUULLLMMMAAA!!!" Bulma was nowhere to be found in the lab. And Vegeta didn't want to be a 9 year old brat any longer then he already has.

"C-Calm d-down Vegeta." Goku said while Vegeta was going Super Saiya-jin. " W-We'll f-find Bulma...I'm sure of it. She could be outside!" Goku stated while leading the Senshi outside. Goten and Trunks both looked at their 9 year old bodies, once again, there youth filled days are coming back to them. 

"Hey Goten, remember when we were this young? All the crazy shit we did back then! We can get away with it all again!" Trunks jumped up and down at the thought of being a troublemaker again. 

"And we can be Mighty Mask again! That was so much fun Trunks!" Goten also jumped up and down with Trunks. 

"Hey Goku! Or Goten...umm...Goku? Dammit! You guys look the same!" Chi Chi screamed. She was in a state of denial already, and now her husband and son look like identical twins, and it's not helping her.

"Would you all shut up! We can deal with these issues later! We need to find Bulma so she can get us back to are normal ages! So just shut the fuck up and lets look!" Vegeta yelled at the whole group.

All were silent and standing still. They all walk outside to find a Truancy Cop with Bulma. It is a Tuesday and kids are in school right now, and the cop saw her.

"Help guys! He's taking me to school! 4th grade! And I don't wanna go to jail if I don't go! Help!!" Bulma screamed out to the Senshi.

The whole Senshi: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Pan, Bra, Krillen, Juuhachigou, and Marron were silent for a few seconds. Then they all let out screams of murder.

The Truancy Cop gave the Senshi a very mean look and the Senshi gulped.

" I'm taking this young girl to school and your going to school too. And if you don't go quietly I'll have to arrest you." Said the cop while Bulma was trying to escape from his clutches.

A/N - Once again, a short chapter (I wanted it to be longer but pf kept on stopping me) but don't get angry, the next chapter will be longer and funnier, they're in school. Dammit I told you! Oh who cares?

To Be Continued... 


	3. The Elementary School

Disclaimer - The same thing as last time.

Little And Mischievous - The Elementary School

" Arrest us!?" Goku screamed while eating the cookies that Vegeta made.

Vegeta was watching Goku eat his cookies that he worked so hard on, and he was getting pissed (I know, it doesn't sound like Vegeta, but I'm the Author, and I couldn't resist). " Hey Goku, I worked hard on those! So quit eating them! They're for me, all right!"

" I found them, so they're mine!" Goku said so snotty that it made Vegeta's eye twitch. " Uh... Vegeta... I'm sorry, here you can have them back." Goku then gave Vegeta a big goofy smile, and Vegeta's eye stopped twitching. " Whew."

" I don't think you know who you're talking to, do ya, cop!" Vegeta said bravely. Everyone started looking at Vegeta like he was an idiot. "... Oh, forget it, just take us to school."

Ed was trying to secretly sneak away because she was changed to a 9 year old too, but Vegeta quickly noticed her ki.

"And don't forget Ed." Vegeta said loudly.

Later, when they at school.

" I'm taking you kids to the school's principle." Said the cop angrily.

" Uh... Out of curiosity, what's his name?" Goku asked the cop.

" His names Principle Pic." Replied the cop.

" Pic!?" Yelled Goku Confusingly.

The Z - Senshi and Ed arrived at the principle's office, but were in for a real surprise.

" Pic, I brought some little trouble makers" Said the cop seriously.

" Whatever, just leave them and get lost." Said a familiar voice.

" I know that voice, but who is it?" Said Bulma while scratching her head.

The chair turned to reveal piccolo.

" Piccolo!!!!!" Everyone yelled out so loud that the whole school could hear it.

" What the!? What happened to you guys, and why are your clothes so baggy!?" Said Piccolo. Then it hit him... " You guys are kids! What happened!?"

" Well, Mrs. Genius here made an invention that turned us all into 9 year olds." Vegeta said rudely. 

" Thanks, I am a genius." Bulma proudly said. Everyone looked at her then fainted anime-style.

" I was making fun of you!" Vegeta angrily yelled.

" Why you little..." Bulma jumped at Vegeta then started beating the crap out of him.

  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Get this raging bitch off of me!" Vegeta screamed in true horror.

" Well, might as well let them fight, you won't be able to help anyway." Goku said while looking at the dust cloud get bigger and bigger. " Oh and Piccolo we're going to see what it's like here, and expect us to meet again cause I know we're going to get in trouble."

" I already knew that. And by the way, you need room numbers."

The dust cloud immediately halted and everyone stood still.

" Why do we need those. We can just go to any room we want, can't we." Goku said stupidly 

" No, Goku, you can't, so take these." Piccolo said then he passed out the numbers.

Everyone looked at them strangely, and then they all started to trade numbers

" Oh god... They are such big idiots." Piccolo said.

Everyone started mumbling then Goku yelled out that he was in Vegeta's class

" Nooooooo! I'm in Kakaratto's class! This can't be!" Vegeta yelled horrifically.

" Yep! you're in my class, classmate." Goku said joyfully.

" Somebody kill me. It'd be better than being in Kakarotto's class." Vegeta then ran around asking to trade numbers, but everyone said no. " You guys just want me to be in a living hell, Don't ya!"

Goku's smile started to fade. " Don't ya wanna be in my class, Vegeta?"

Vegeta, all of the sudden, freaked out. " Haven't you figured it out yet!?"

" Figured what out?"

" Never mind. I guess I'll just deal with you, but don't get in my way!" Vegeta walked toward the door, stopped, turned around and said, " Or else!"

To Be Continued 

Okay, i'm sorry this took a long time but pf wouldn't get off the puter! 


End file.
